


Friends and Family

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble for Roesvka for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



> A drabble for Roesvka for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Abby looked around the room. The lights on the tree and around the doorways were twinking and the candles were throwing softly glowing light around the room. The Christmas music was playing softly in the background and the hanging and floor standing ornaments were all displayed in the best positions.

She set out the nibbles and checked that she had enough drinks chilling. Two bottles of red wine were already open to allow them to breathe and sat on the side with a bottle of brandy and whiskey.

She checked on the oven, it was up to temperature so she put the trays of hot snacks in the oven, they would be ready for when her guests arrived.

Abby changed quickly into her cheerful Santa sweater and red snowflake jeans, with the Santa hat on her head and her new bauble earrings she really did feel the part.

Her doorbell rang and, full of excitement, Abby went to greet her guests. Jimmy and Ducky were first and were given the full Abby-hug treatment. Tony and Gibbs soon followed and Abby squealed when she saw Tony's sweater, trust Tony to find Rudolph with a large red pom-pom nose. Finally Tim arrived which, again, was cause for another hugging session. 

Circulating the room with drinks and food Abby looked around happily, these were her best friends, her family, and finally she had them all here together, if just for one night.


End file.
